


The Strange One

by broken_fannibal



Category: Original Work
Genre: (I really dont know what to tag this), (not very graphic description but its there), Gen, Monsters, Murder, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: thank you for reading!!Last night I felt like writing some poems, so I did and this is one of them.





	The Strange One

They looked down at it

Disgusted

It was too pale

Too strange

Misshaped

Mutated

Little did they know it was just different

Little did they know it heard everything they said

They thought it was a monster

A curse

Sent by a wrathful god to haunt them

To scare them

So they kicked it

Kicked it until it rolled to the edge of the water

Kicked it until it tumbled over the edge

Back into the sea

At night

Sleeping in their beds

None the wiser

Little did they know it lingered just outside

Peering through the windows

Waiting for a chance to strike

In the morning

No one knew what happened

Identical deaths

Throats cut clean and precise

They thought it was a curse.

Three men killed in one night

What had they done?

What god’s wrath had these men brought upon themselves?

Eyes red as blood

It watched

Lingering by the sea

Waiting

Longing to go on a killing spree

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> Last night I felt like writing some poems, so I did and this is one of them.


End file.
